Dreaming about you
by FairyGirl2005
Summary: Marinette Dupain Cheng , the daughter of Duke of Paris thought she had a pretty privileged life . But one day she sees a dream that seems to be of someone of her past ? What was it trying to tell her ?
1. The dream

**A/N: This is my first Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Catnoir . I hope you like it ! (I don't own neither Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Catnoir nor it's characters)**

_The 6 year old Marinette was playing with a blond boy with the most gorgeous green eyes ever. "Catch me if you can!" the boy said running away from Marinette . " I am going to catch you Prince-" Marinette said before getting woken up by someone shouting._

Marinette rubbed her sleepy eyes to see the head maid Ms.Mendeleiev fuming and glaring daggers at her. "Miss Marinette, you are the daughter of Duke of Paris. You should behave like a lady rather than a normal girl!"

"Ms.Mendeleiev, you can leave now. I need to talk to her for a moment," said Marinette's mother, Duchess Sabine interrupting Ms.Mendeleiev's usual speech. "Yes, m'lady!" the maid bowed and left.

"What's the matter, mother?" Marinette asked her mother.

"King Agreste has invited your father to his son's coronation today. Now get ready quickly! I have told the maids to pack your belongings."

Her mother left the room. "_Agreste ... why does this name sound so familiar? Where did I hear it?" _Marinette thought as she tried to recall this strangely familiar name." _Never mind! I have no time for this" _ She quickly took a bath and wore her fanciest gown and her diamond heels. The gown was made of red silk and was decorated with black laces. She soon headed downstairs. Her bluebelle twinkled in the sunshine as she passed the rose garden in front of her mansion. She reached her carriage and saw no one was around. She got in the carriage and soon recalled the realistic dream she had that day.

_"Who was that boy I saw in my dreams? Why does the name 'Agreste' sound so familiar?"_Her thoughts were interrupted when her carriage door opened to reveal someone she thought she would never see for many days...


	2. The arrival

**Her thoughts were interrupted when her carriage door opened to reveal someone she thought she would never see for many days...**

Marinette saw the red-haired woman she had been missing for so many days and a grin quickly spread on her face as she squealed, 'TIKKI!' She pulled her into a tight hug.

Tikki was her personal maid and also her best friend since she was a seven year old. Even though she was her maid, Marinette always treated Tikki like her best friend and their bond of friendship had never gone away.

"I missed you so much! So when did you return from your vacation?!" Marinette asked her as she broke the hug to let Tikki breathe.

" I missed you too. I just returned last night from my vacation. Aren't you excited to go to King Agreste's son's coronation today?!" Tikki said with a gleam of excitement.

_'Agreste ... Umm... Ugh! Why can't I remember them ?!" _Marinette let out a sigh of frustration as she tried to remember the 'Agrestes'.

" What's wrong? Are you not excited to go see them?"

Marinette was excited. She never felt so excited in her life . If only she knew why.

" I'm excited but umm... could you tell me about the ' Agrestes'?

As soon she said that , Tikki's mouth fell open in shock. She tried to understand if Marinette was kidding or she was seriously confused. Marinette started feeling a bit nervous. Tikki gave her a small reassuring smile as she understood Marinette was not kidding.

" Oh Marinette. You never cease to surprise me . The 'Agreste' family has been ruling France for generations and generations..." Tikki kept on explaining the history of 'Agreste' throughout the whole ride to the Agreste's castle. Finally the carriage came to a halt.

The carriage door opened and standing there were Duke Tom and his wife Sabine. Her father offered his hand to Marinette to help her come down, knowing how clumsy she was. She came down carefully so she didn't want to fall on her face.

Her eyes widened in surprise with the view in front of her. She was totally awestruck. Her father's mansion was very giant itself. But the castle she was seeing was ten times giant than her father's mansion. On the two sides of the staircase were two huge gardens showing off it's beautiful flowers.

"Sabine and Marinette , let's head inside"

The castle was even more beautiful on the inside than outside. The most

magnificent view of the most grand hallway came in front of her excitedly gleaming bluebelle eyes. The floors of marble reflected the golden chandelier above it , lighting up the entire castle with its golden light. The intricate details of the designing of the castle made it into an artpiece for many's eyes.

"I never thought that I would visit the king's castle ! No wonder everyone wants to visit this castle and have the grace to feast their eyes on this alluring beauty," Tikki said , being as much as awestruck as Marinette.

"Let's go to the royal hall, Tikki!" Marinette said , grabbing onto Tikki's hand.

The two girls laughed heartily as they rushed to the hall. As they were rushing to get to the hall , Tikki suddenly bumped with someone...

**A/N : Who do you think it is? Sorry for any mistakes I may have made . I am still an amateur writer . Hope you liked this chapter but there is more to come.**


	3. The coronation

**As they were rushing to get to the hall, Tikki suddenly bumped into someone...**

Tikki gasped as she bumped and fell onto the chest of a slick haired man. Tikki's eyes were met with piercing green eyes. Soon a red tint spread on her cheeks with embarrassment.

"I-I a-am so sorry, " Tikki apologized as she stood up.

The slick black haired man stood up and smiled at her gently.

"Apology accepted. You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

The man came closer to her to analyze her appearance.

Tikki got puzzled by his question. Her eyes then widened with realization.

"Plagg, is that you?"

"You haven't changed at all, sugarcube. You are still a troublemaker!"

"Excuse me? Who are you calling a troublemaker?! Don't you remember how you almost destroyed a whole house while playing around objects?!"

Tikki hissed as she came closer to Plagg and glared at him.

"*Cough Cough* Plagg, it's no time for you to fool around. Now come and help me!" A woman came and interrupted their little meeting.

"Okay, Ms. Bustier! I am coming" Plagg then looked at Tikki and gave her a wink while disappearing from her sight. "See you around, Sugarcube!"

"Don't call me sugarcube !" Tikki said as her face became red.

"_He hasn't changed at all after all these years" _Tikki thought and smiled.

"You totally forgot about me, Tikki! So who is he, _Sugarcube_?!" Marinette grinned as she teased Tikki .Tikki blushed scarlet.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE ALL KNOW THE 'AGRESTE' CLAN HAS BEEN RULING OVER FRANCE FOR MANY GENERATIONS. TODAY IS A VERY SPECIAL DAY FOR OUR COUNTRY" A voice announced.

"Tikki we need to hurry!" Marinette grabbed Tikki's hands and ran to the royal hall.

"Marinette, come here" Duke Tom called out to her from a huge dinning table.

The girls sat down at the table as the person who looked like the 'King'kept on blabbering about the Kingdom's condition and improvements. The next 30 minutes went by as Marinette was being introduced to some other dukes and royalties.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This is the moment we have been waiting for!"

The king said , catching everyone's attention.

"Here comes my son, the new king of France, Adrien Agreste!" The door opened and the most gorgeous man Marinette had ever laid her eyes on walked through the ballroom door .

He had beautiful blonde hair with emerald green eyes. He had a smile pasted on his face as he walked to his father.

Marinette's heart beated so fast that she thought her heart would explode. The prince's eyes scanned through the ballroom. His eyes stopped on her and he flashed her a bright smile. Their eyes met.

Her heart felt like it stopped beating.

"_Am I in Paradise? Because I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful man. He is an angel"_

Tikki giggled as she saw Marinette's face.

"Ooo! Is this little ladybug in_ love_ ?!"

"Stop it Tikki! Someone will hear you!" Marinette blushed.

An eternity later (at least that's what she thought) the corronation was done and it was finally time to dine. Throughout the whole coronation, Marinette didn't stop looking at Adrien's face.

All of sudden, Prince Adrien headed towards her table...

**A/N: Sorry for updating so late! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _Please spare my mistakes . I am still an amateur writer. _**


	4. The dining mishap

**All of a sudden , Prince Adrien headed towards her table.**Marinette gulped in nervousness.

"_What if he thinks I am creepy because I didn't stop looking at him the whole time_ _like a stalker?! Marinette, you are so stupid!_" She thought, internally face-palming herself more than 10000 times.

She soon realized that only Prince Agreste was not heading towards her table. King Agreste, Prince Nathaniel (her friend), Prince Luka (her friend Princess Juleka's brother) was also coming to her table. They all greeted her parents and her.

"_Hey Marinette, I think they, I mean the princes look interested in you,"_ Tikki whispered.

_"I don't think so Tikki. Besides, who would have interest in the clumsy princess of Paris like me?!"_ She responded to Tikki.

To be honest, she was not sure of her response. Since Childhood, Nathaniel barely even talked to her so as they got older, they became very distant. But in Luka's case, it was very odd how he visited her more than his sister who was Marinette's friend. Marinette thought about Luka being interested but was never brave enough to ask him about it.

"_Hello, Princess Marinette, you look fabulous in your gown. My sister Juleka unfortunately got very sick so although she was very excited to meeting with you, she could not make it to the corronation,_" Luka said to Marinette, hoping to start a conversation.

"_I hope she will recover soon. Give her my regards,_" Marinette said to him, hoping he would stop talking.

It worked (**A/N: Why does this sound this so much like me? Never mind, keep reading if you don't want to hear my introvert gibberish!**)

* * *

The rest of the time passed in utter silence only breaking with the clatter of knives and spoons against the plates as people dined.

As Marinette was about to leave the dining table, a familiar voice called her from behind,"_Did you forget me, Ladybug?" _

As soon as she heard that, blurred visions washed over her mind. Her forehead ached as if it was about to explode. Her world went blank. Marinette fell unconscious on the ground, totally blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: After a thousand years, I finally updated this fanfic! I'm so sorry for updating this so late, I had my reasons. I hope you liked it and please forgive my errors because I am an amateur writer! Thank you!**


	5. The faded past

**The sunlight was brightening up Marinette's atmosphere as Marinette slowly opened her bluebelle eyes.**

"_Why am I back in my room again?_" She looked around and saw none other than her red haired friend rushing to her.

"Oh my Goodness! Marinette, I was so worried about you! You scared the life out of me!" Tikki said while hugging Marinette or in other words, squeezing the life out of her friend. "Tikki- You are suf-focating m-me-" Marinette tried hard to not suffocate in her friend's arms.

"Oops- I'm sorry!" Tikki finally released the breathless panting blue haired girl from her very suffocative embrace. "You wait here! I am bringing you your breakfast!" She said as Marinette tried to regain her breath.

Soon, Tikki arrived with a tray of breakfast to Marinette. "Eat your breakfast now, okay?" Marinette nodded to Tikki's words and slowly had her breakfast as her body felt very weak.

"Tikki! Come here!" Ms.Mendeleiev shouted in her usual cranky voice from downstairs. "I will be back soon," Tikki then left her room. Even though it was urgent for Tikki, Marinette wanted her redhead friend to stay by her side. She sighed sitting on the bed in utter solitude and silence.

Suddenly the peaceful silence was broken by a loud familiar voice: "I WANT TO SEE HER! PLEASE TELL ME IF SHE IS FINE AT LEAST!"

"Haven't you done enough already?! She is suffering all because of you! I can't let you in. Leave! Go away for her sake!" Her father said.

Marinette couldn't control her curiosity, hearing the commotion coming from downstairs. She tiptoed out from her room and bent from the stairs' corner. To her surprise, it was Prince Adrien and her father. "_Why are they arguing?!_" She thought.

"Don't you know what happened after she she left your castle 14 years ago?" her father questioned Adrien. None of it made sense to Marinette as she continued to spy on them.

* * *

**A/N: Keep in mind that Marinette is 20 years old and Adrien is 21 years old in this Fanfiction. Sorry for interrupting your reading experience! Go ahead and continue~**

* * *

"No, I don't know what happened to her after she bid me goodbyes. Is there something you hid from me, Duke Tom?" He said in a worried tone.

"After she left the castle, her carriage had an accident. She barely survived the impact! However, her brain got a bit damaged due to the impact which resulted in a memory loss. It didn't affect her any memories except all the memories she had with you. It may come back. But that doesn't mean I will let you see her. Look at what you did to her! You stressed her brain out too much! I am sorry to say this but I think it's time you leave her be until she recovers from this condition."

"For her sake, I am willing to do anything even if it means leaving her. I hope she recovers. When she does recover, tell her I left..." With that said, Adrien headed to the gate.

Unknowingly tears ran down Marinette's now pale cheeks as she thought of Adrien leaving. Suddenly all the blurry memories she had in one corner of her mind started to become clearer...

* * *

**The 6 year old Marinette and the blond haired prince were playing in the garden behind her castle.**

_"Hey, what did you do today, Ladybug?" said the blond boy. "Chat Noir, today I saved a family from being akumatized by Hawkmoth!" said the dark haired girl._

* * *

**One day, a news arrived to Marinette making her heart shatter. The blond prince was leaving France to study abroad.**

_"Don't leave me, Chat Noir! Who will be my partner in saving if you leave me?!" Marinette said, crying. "I don't want to leave you either Ladybug. But I have to... I'm sorry, m'lady..." he said with sadness in his eyes_

* * *

**Marinette went to meet him the day he was leaving. As he was leaving, he said to her...**

_" I will come back for you Ladybug. I promise..." He held her hands gently. She wiped away the tears she shed and put on a fake smile for him. All she wanted was for him was to be happy and safe._

* * *

**As Marinette was returning back from there in her carriage...**

_"I wished he didn't leave. I think I love Chat Noir... I want to marry Adrien when he comes back. I love you my dear Prince Adrien..." She said, a smile forming on her face. That was the last thing she said before her carriage crashed..._

* * *

"Oh my goodness! The blond prince was none other than Adrien..." Marinette said to herself, her head hurting from remembering all the lost memories she had. Her legs felt like jelly and she finally braced herself as yet again her body hit the floor...

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for updating this story so late again! You may go ahead and complain, my dear readers. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter 5! I'm extremely sorry if you couldn't understand what just went on. I will try my best to make the plot more clear in the upcoming chapters, if you have any problems! I'm going to update this soon, I promise! **


	6. The Carriage back to Agreste Castle

**Her legs felt like jelly and she finally braced herself as yet again her body hit the floor...**

* * *

The next thing she knew was waking up 8n her bed that evening. She sat up slowly, feeling her limbs that were numb as ever.

"Don't strain yourself, honey! Be careful..." her mother said, entering the room. Her mother sat beside her, trying to not look worried but her face said otherwise.

"How did you collapse beside the stairs?"

"I remember, mother... I remember everything now. I recalled all my memories," Her mother placed her hand on Marinette's hand.

"Really?!" Her mother tried her hardest to not get emotional but a tear escaped her eyes.

She had wished for this day for years, hoping for Marinette to recall all the days she had spent in her childhood with Adrien. Mrs. Sabine felt really bad for the crown prince as she could sense the love between her beloved daughter and the young man. It seemed to good to be true that her wishes were finally becoming true. A miracle indeed...

"Mother, don't cry. I have a request if you don't mind?"

"What is it, my dear?" Her mother said, wiping the tear off of her face.

"Can you bring the photos of my childhood that you kept?" With that said, her mother left to bring the photos.

After Marinette finally got her hands on the photos, she searched for any photo that contained the young prince.

'_There must be a photo of him!_' She rummaged through the photos with that thought in mind. Finally, after what seemed like years, she found out one photo. It was a photo of him and Marinette standing together in the royal ballroom.

A small smile spread through her face, a wave of happiness washing over her pounding heart.

"I wonder if he feels the same about me..." Marinette recalled the conversation she had heard a while ago.

"I must meet him! I will leave tomorrow, before he actually leaves this country for real!" Marinette made a promise to herself.

She couldn't help but feel more and more anxious about what was about to come. The door creaked open, revealing none other than her red haired bestie, Tikki, balancing trays of food.

"Have your dinner now, Marinette. It's probably been such an exhausting day for you! Do you feel okay, right now?" Tikki asked, anxiousness laced in her voice.

Gathering all her strength, she put on a smile and said, "I am fine, Tikki. Anyways, tomorrow I shall leave to go to the Agreste castle. Do you want to join me?"

Tikki nodded as a tint of pink flourished itself on her cheeks. As intrigued as Marinette was to see her bestie's cheeks become the shade of a tomato, she couldn't bother to ask the reason knowing how secretive her red haired friend could be sometimes. She finished her dinner and bid Tikki a good night even though what night she had in front of her was much much farther from a good night...

Sleep was the last thing in her mind. An endless chain of thoughts were circling her mind. '_I just hope he didn't leave... I can't afford to lose this chance. It's now or never..._'

With that in mind, she felt her eyes close, drifting off to the unknown world of sleep.

The next morning wasn't as pleasant as anyone would have thought. All Marinette could think of was the blond prince and the feeling of losing him was eating her. She knew she had to speak with Prince Adrien before she potentially loses him yet again. As soon as Tikki and Marinette were prepared for the carriage ride, they quickly got in the carriage to the Agreste castle.

Each moment felt like hours as the dreadful feeling in Marinette's heart seemed to get worse and worse. What could this possibly mean? Was her fear true?

Her carriage finally stopped at the entrance of the majestic Agreste castle but it's no time to praise it's beauty.

"I want to meet Prince Agreste," She said with a shaky breath.

"Pardon, Madame. I heard he is supposed to leave the country today so there is a possibility that Prince Agreste has already left on his journey,"

The world came to a halt for Marinette. Her knees were shaky and it seemed like she would fall to the ground any moment. Her emotions begged to be free as her heart ached. She was utterly devastated.

Fate seemed to be playing some kind of cruel joke on Marinette. When destiny gave her a second chance to reunite with her childhood love, it snatched it like it was nothing. Was she doomed to stay apart from her love?

"Come back, Adrien" She mumbled before she let her knees fall to the ground as all her sadness took over.

_Is this the end of their story?_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I have not been posting at all here. But I did have my reasons. So anyways, I may or may not post the next part within an hour or so. I hope you enjoyed this part~ Feel free to share your opinions.**


	7. The unexpected scheme

* * *

As dramatic as it might sound, Marinette was not the one who would fall on her knees to cry pathetically over someone but the devastation was too much to bear. She couldn't comprehend her feelings as her fear had came true. She refused to believe that her first love had left the country without her confessing her true feelings. Was life actually that cruel to her?

The skies seemed to get gloomy and dark as the storm in Marinette's head. Tiny of droplets of rain poured out of the angry clouds and fell on the same ground where Marinette's tears fell. Tikki could only help by patting her friend's back and silently running her fingers through her jet black hair. There was not much Tikki knew about Marinette and Adrien's relationship but she could sense there was something extraordinary that drew them close. She could feel the pain of her friend and honestly...it made her wish to take the agony upon herself.

"Why was it him who left? Is it w-what I d-deserve...?" Marinette bit her lower lip. Her soul felt as if it was at the peak of devastation.

"No! You should not think that way, Marinette! He will return, I can assure you that," Tikki caresses her back to give her comfort.

"What if he d-doesn't, Tikki?"

This question honestly startled Tikki. She didn't know. She didn't want to be someone who would lie to make her happy. She knew it wasn't worth to lie to just give her false hope. Suddenly an idea came to her head.

'_Plagg_'

"I think I might know someone who may have the answer to that..." Tikki says with a cheerful smile.

* * *

"Long time, no see, Sugarcube!"

Tikki rolled her eyes at Plagg's usual flirting.

"I have no time for playing along with you, Stinky sock. Let me get straight to the point. Where is Prince Adrien Agreste and when will he come back?"

Plagg seemed unamused by Tikki's bluntness but he was quick to hide it with a calm demeanor.

"The Prince has left for the neighbouring country due to the King's order. I am afraid he won't return any time soon and when he does, it might be with a bride,"

Marinette's heart clenched a bit at the word '_bride_'.

"Why do you think so, Plagg?"

"Prince Adrien, as you might know, is one of the world's the most handsome bachelors. He is charming, responsible and is the future of France. So there are no wonder that princesses of the neighbouring countries are dying to have him as their husband. There might be a slight chance that Princess Kagami Tsurugi might get betrothed to him meanwhile since Queen Tsurugi has great connections with the King," Plagg explained with a not 'quite' amused expression.

Marinette felt her heart sink a bit hearing Plagg's explanation. It seemed like her hope of ever telling her true feelings for the blond prince was becoming dimmer and dimmer. But would she give up her love for the Prince that easy?

No, she had decided the moment she had her memories back that she would not be afraid to tell her true feelings to Adrien until it's too late.

With a determined heart, Marinette made up her heart, ready for what was to come.

"Tikki, we shall go to the neighbouring country for a visit to the Tsurugi castle..."

Tikki was in awe of what Marinette said. Marinette wasn't a country's princess and the Tsurugi royal family was no joke. They were extremely influential and their kingdom was known as one of the most advanced in technology.

"Are you sure about your decision, Marinette? I mean the Tsurugis are very high-class and they don't let anyone meet them that easily..."Tikki anxiously said.

What Tikki didn't notice was the little smug smile that appeared on Marinette's face.

"Don't worry, Tikki. I have an ace up my sleeves for that..."

'_I will see you soon, my blond prince..._'

* * *

**A/N: There goes this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and what do you think Marinette has in mind? Feel free to share your opinions and please forgive any grammatical or spelling mistake as I am only an amateur writer. Don't forget to stay careful and healthy.**


	8. The kingdom of Tsurugis

"**_It's an absolute pleasure that you are coming for a visit, Marinette. It's been quite a while since we've met. I will be awaiting for your arrival at my kingdom..._**"

The letter that arrived earlier, read. Tikki looked at Marinette bemused at what Marinette had in her mind. The blue haired girl may have looked quite naive and gullible but looks can often be decieving. Marinette was more than a duke's daughter. She had a observant mind which often helped her during the stickiest of situations. This occasion had turned out to be just one of those very moments to use her intellect.

"You are friends with Princess Kagami Tsurugi?!" Tikki was very surprised.

"I am not sure what to call our relationship. I used to hate her guts but it turned out in the most unexpected situation that I was the first friend she befriended."

A smile formed on Marinette's face, reminiscing about the old times but it wasn't the time for chit-chats. She had started preparing for what seemed to be a quite long stay at the neighboring kingdom of the Tsurugis.

"Are you sure you are totally prepared for that long of a journey? Have you taken everything?" Her mother asked, worriedly.

"Yes I am, mother. Rest assured. I have Tikki with me. I'm sure that I will be safe."

Marinette held her mother's hand with a assuring smile. Her mother caressed her head, nodding.

"We are leaving tomorrow, Tikki..." Marinette said to Tikki.

She nodded and left the room. Marinette was impatient. She didn't want to lose the opportunity to reunite with her blond lover. Every second felt like eternity as Marinette craved to see Prince Adrien. As the moon hung from the sky, surrounded by the twinkling stars, Marinette stared at it, only wishing upon a star to meet him once again...

* * *

The next morning, It was time for Marinette and Tikki to leave on their journey. Duchess Sabine had a rather sad expression which was usual since she had never thought to experience separation from her beloved daughter for such a long time. With a rather tearful farewell, the two set off to their destinations.

The journey to Tsurugis' Kingdom wasn't a piece of cake. It was rather a rocky path, which included crossing many mountains, valleys and rivers. Their journey would take days but they both were prepared for it, determination set in their hearts. All Marinette could think of was that she was going to finally meet Adrien.

What crazy things love makes people do!

* * *

After the painful waiting, Marinette finally saw the large iron gates of the kingdom. They had arrived. But it wasn't over yet.

"The Queen's orders demand that only a Royal blood may enter the premises. Do you have anything to prove that you belong to the Royal family?" The guard asked.

Marinette found herself getting in a hurdle but she couldn't be stopped. She tried to find something that could prove that she was a royal.

She remembered clearly that she was gifted a pair of Ladybug earrings which were known to be passed down to only Royal families. Taking them off, she showed it to the guard who looked at it in astonishment. The guard bowed down in respect and ordered the other guards to open up the gates.

(**For some reason, this scenario reminded of Frozen- Anyways continue!)**

The carriage was let in. A sense of triumph overcame Marinette. Her patience had finally paid off. The carriage went further and further untill it came in contact with the heart of the kingdom. With cheerful sellers selling foreign goods and crowds buying them with their lavish money at the busy stalls, the place seemed totally unknown and something she had never seen before.

Passing that area, her eyes widened at the sight of the castle of Tsurugis. If Agreste Castle was magnificent, Tsurugi Castle was way ahead of it. It was out of the world gorgeous. The carriage finally stopped at the golden gates of the the castle. Marinette along with Tikki, came out of the carriage.

They were welcomed soon by Princess Kagami who stood there with a small smile on her face.

"Welcome to the kingdom, Marinette." She smiled awkwardly.

"You haven't changed at all, Kagami" Marinette gave out a hearty laugh at Kagami's awkward behavior.

"I guess I am not used to a friend's visit. After so many years, you decided to suddenly visit my kingdom. I am sure it wasn't for nothing."

Kagami raised an eyebrow at Marinette, intrigued to know her reason. Marinette gave her a calm smile.

"It had been years since I traveled somewhere far. I felt like visiting your kingdom was worth a try because not only would it be a reunion, it would bring me lots of benefits to learn more about your kingdom. It's absolutely magnificent as they all say!"

Kagami had a satisfied look, hearing Marinette's answer.

"You must be tired from all the journey. I suggest you take rest. I prepared the guest chamber for your stay. Feel free to explore the castle with me whenever you like." Kagami said to them, leading to the chamber.

The castle was just as grand as the outside. Countless of portraits were hung on the walls along with invaluable antiques lined in the corridors. The halls were lit with beautiful candles that gave off a golden hue and the floors shined as if they were untouched. The smell of flowers lingered in the atmosphere because of the vases of fresh flowers.

She led them to a large chamber with twin beds and lavish furnitures. It was bigger than she had expected. The Tsurugis were definitely holders of superior power.

"I will take my leave. You can ask for me if you need anything."

With that, Kagami left. The two girls laid in the beds, finally letting the exhaustion take over their bodies. The comfort of the soft mattress felt like clouds as Marinette found herself drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update! Here is the long awaited chapter. I have decided to update this story weekly unless emergencies. I hope you all liked this chapter!****)**


	9. The reunion

A sweet mellow sunshine crept through the sheer white curtains of the guest chambers, as Marinette felt her eyes fluttering open. She stretched her arms and suddenly let out a yelp before falling from the bed onto the carpet.

"Aish! I thought you saw something when you yelped like that!" Tikki lent a hand to Marinette who was groaning from the pain.

'_There is definitely a big bump on my head from the impact. ugh, why am I so clumsy?!' _Marinette caressed the small bump on her head.

"What's the time?"

"It's evening. You were out like a candle for hours! Princess Tsurugi had came to ask you for lunch but she was generous enough to not break your slumber."

"Well she is quite unusual. I still get astonished by how I came to be friends with her. She and I had some differences but somehow we came to embrace each other's presence." Marinette sighed as if reminiscing over the almost forgotten memory of hers.

Princess Kagami was quite a mystery which Marinette couldn't crack. Her personality was so intimidating, even princes from other kingdoms feared her. She was trained in every single way to arm herself during the most complex situations, so only a few dared to challenge her power. Apart from the cold demeanor she put on, she was actually a hospitable person with somewhat care and affection that she held for her dear ones. Her mother was pretty insistent on getting Prince Agreste married to her and Marinette couldn't understand if she shared the same feelings as she did towards Adrien. But she wasn't here to fight her. She was here to confess all her feelings with no ounce of regret left behind.

Speaking of Adrien Agreste, she had not yet seen him anywhere even though Adrien would probably be in one of the guest chambers. What was he here for then?

* * *

The metal of the shiny polished swords clanged against each other as two men fought ferociously. One of them had a pair of captivating green eyes that showed nothing but agony and messy blond hair, while the other had a pair of light blue eyes,gleaming with excitement and hint of evil, peaking from his silver mask.

"Why are you doing this?!" Prince Adrien cried out as he quickly defended the opponent's blow with his trusty sword.

"I am afraid I can't answer your question, Adrien. In order to achieve something, you always have to opt for ways that you wouldn't prefer."

"B-but you are willing to even hurt your own kin and blood for your desire, Hawk Moth? Aren't you being selfish?" He exclaimed.

"I have no family or kinsmen since the day I was abolished and abandoned by my own blood. I fear NO ONE." Hawk Moth swung his sword again towards the prince.

"You chose a path tainted with the blood of innocent people instead of a peaceful haven of peace. It was their obligation to abolish you!"

"I have chosen this path because of them. And I won't stop till your destruction quenches my thirst of revenge."

The conversation between the two swords was interrupted by the sound of hooves approaching their way. Knowing there was a plan to nab him, he grabbed a handful of dust and threw it in the prince's face. Using the chance, he straddled himself on his horse and rode away deep into the forest.

Two men approached Prince Adrien, looking at his crouched self rubbing his eyes.

"Adrien, are you alright?" The head in command, Nino Lahiffe, asked.

"I am fine but he escaped from me." He punches the ground in frustration.

"I guess we did underestimate his strength after all..."

"And that's the exact reason he needs to be stopped, Nino."

"We will stop Hawk Moth. Don't worry Adrien..."

"I hope we will, Nino..."

'_After all... he's my biological father..._'

* * *

Marinette used the excuse to explore the castle only to no avail. She didn't have any sighting of the prince she had travelled so far for.

'_Where is he?!' _She thought.

Suddenly she tripped over a pebble and she quickly braced herself for the impact, only to feel someone's hands at her waist, supporting her weight from not falling.

"Are you alrigh-"

The familiar voice of her lover filled her ears, as she felt herself almost tearing up. He was baffled by seeing her.

"Chat Noir..."

Adrien's mouth fell open in surprise.

"You remember me, L-Ladybug?"

His voice trembled from tremors caused by the euphoria blossoming at the pit of his stomach.

"Yes I do."

Marinette's eyes were trying hard to keep her tears from erupting but still a tear escaped followed by another.

"Don't cry, m'lady."

His fingers swept the tear off of her cheeks. For a moment, both their eyes met each other, getting lost in it and unable to look away. However, both were unaware of someone not liking what was unfolding between them...

"Adrien, my mother is calling for you..."

Their moment was interrupted by Kagami who held a very blank almost cold expression on her face. Adrien nodded and went with her. Marinette squealed quietly yet not so quietly over the little eye contact she had held with Adrien.

_If only she noticed the scrunched envelope in Kagami's hand and the slight glimmer of betrayal in her eyes..._

* * *

**A/N: A very late update indeed. Let me know your thoughts about this chapter!**


End file.
